Three Words, Eight Letters, if I say it will you love me back?
by AnimeLover4Ever58
Summary: What happens when the Tomboyish Tenten falls in love with her heart throb best friend Neji? Will this change everything between them or they'll end up being with each other?
1. Prologue

Three Words, Eight Letters : I LOVE YOU...If I say it will you love me back?

_"Three Words...Eight Letters...Neji...If I say it...will you love me back?"_-Tenten


	2. Tenten

Everyone was so excited for the upcoming Junior and Senior Prom. Every girl started picking and deciding what gown they're going to wear at the Prom and also every guy was planning to ask the girls they like and their girlfriends. But, not all guys and girls are looking forward to the Prom. Girls like Tenten Hashimoto, she's the only girl who doesn't even care about the Prom. She spends more time in playing different sports and outdoor activities that is mostly done by guys. Like playing basketball, Darts, Wall climbing, Archery, Fencing and Swimming. She looks forward to the Sports Fest 3 weeks before the Prom.

Tenten Hashimoto is a popular girl at Konoha High, not because she's trendy, fashionable and sosy like those other girls, is because she's a varsity in Swimming, Archery and Fencing. She's also popular because she's one of the Top Notchers of their batch. She may be popular in Sports or Academic, but everyone thinks she's a lesbian or something. Those famous girls aka those mean and gossip girls kept saying she's a lesbian or something. But, the truth is she's just a boyish girl after all. She hangs out with the other basketball players, Swimmers and Fencers. But, the only guy she usually hang out is Neji Hyuga, the co-captain and MVP of their basketball team.

Neji Hyuga is the only guy in their class who doesn't care bout the Prom and asking any girl from their class just to have a date in the Prom. The only thing he looks forward to is the Basketball competition and the Math Quiz Bee. He's popular in Konoha High, because he's a varsity, Top student and he's one of the heart throb in their school. He has many fan girls inside and outside of their campus. He's also a model, he is a model of 10 products, 5 clothing lines and etc. He's the only guy in their class who hasn't planned in inviting a girl for the Prom. He hangs out with his best friend, Tenten. They always play basketball, do some different bike stunts, skate boarding, wall climbing and other outdoor activities.

Today was not just a normal day in Konoha High, there are no classes today, because today is the feast of their school. Today is the start of their School Fair. There are different booths, like arcade booths, kissing booth, photo booth, movie booth, horror booth, Jail booth and especially the Marriage Booth. Marriage Booth is one of the most fun and exciting booth for those couples, girls who have crushes and guys who have crushes on girls and for those different love team of their campus. There are people who'll blindfold you and take you to the marriage booth that is designed like an altar. It's either you marry the guy/girl or you'll pay a fine of $100 for them to let you go.

The people that are assigned to bring the two couples in the altar are planning on how to get the chosen girl and guy to the altar.

A brown-haired girl was walking through the corridors of the campus, she gasped when she felt someone covered her mouth with a handkerchief and blindfolded her. "Come with us." A voice of a girl said as they grabbed her, taking her outside and where the marriage booth is located.

Neji Hyuga and the other basketball players are practicing for the Sports Fest or the Basketball competition. Sasuke Uchiha passed the ball to Neji. Neji ran while dribbling the ball and threw it on the ring. Their team won 32 points before the time ran out. The boys headed to the bench on the side of the court and rested before their second game. "Neji!" A guy called him whose standing in the door of the gym, it was their coach Gai. Neji looked at him as he wiped his sweat away by his towel. Neji dropped his towel on the bench and ran towards to their coach. "Yes?" He asked. "Come with me! There's something you need to do." Gai said as he slowly pulled Neji and walked him towards to the place where the Marriage Booth is. "W-wait, Coach Gai! Where are we going? We still need to practice!" Neji demanded. "This will be quick my youthful player!" Gai said.

The girls take Tenten in a small dressing room in the Booth. They removed her blindfold and she was surprised to see where she is. "W-wait, Sakura, Ino?! Why did you take me here?" Tenten asked curiously as she looked around inside the small tent. Another girl named Temari came inside the tent, holding a white cocktail dress, white flat shoes, tiara and a short veil. "Here wear this." Temari said and tossed the dress, tiara, shoes and veil to Sakura and Ino. "Tenten, wear this." Ino said. "W-what? What for? Why?" Tenten wondered. "If you don't want to, then prepare you $100." Sakura scoffed. "O-okay! Okay! Okay! I'll wear it!" Tenten sighed and took the dress, shoes and veil from Sakura and Ino. "Who the hell requested this?" Tenten asked as she removed her red and black bull cap and dropped it on the table. "We can't tell. Just wear it and your groom will be surely surprised to see you." Sakura said.

Tenten removed her black leather blouse. SHe's only wearing her white sleeveless shirt and her black pants. Sakura helped her wear the cocktail dress. As she wore the cocktail dress, she pulled her pants down and dropped it on the table. She slids her feet inside the shoes. The shoes just fits well to her. The girls made her sit in front of a mirror and a table. The girls fixed her pony tailed and knotted hair. They brushed her hair. They keep Tenten's hair down. Tenten's hair is kinda frizzy and she has a side bangs. She looks pretty like those other girls in their school if she knew how to make up herself and dress like a girly teenager. Temari puts the tiara and veil in her head.

Meanwhile in the altar...their other schoolmates made Neji wear a tux and told him to wait for his bride in the altar. "What is this, Coach Gai? Who requested me in this?" Neji asked, irritating. At first he wants to back out and just pay $100, but he was stunned to see a beautiful girl walking towards to him, wearing a white dress and a veil and holding a bouquet of flowers. _She's so beautiful_, he thought. _Is she really Tenten? Unbelievable... _He kept staring at Tenten whose slowly walking towards to him, smiling.

I think my mother is right... Tenten thought as she stared at Neji whose waiting for her in the altar. ..._that feeling when you are walking in the aisle towards to the man you love to get married. That feeling when you feel that you two are the only person in this world when you are getting married...to the man you love the most. _Tenten stopped walking as she reached the altar and faced Neji. Neji noticed she blushed a little as she stared on the floor. "Neji, sorry about this. I have nothing to do with this." Tenten muttered. "It's okay." Neji smiled.

Their schoolmate Riku, the one who's acting as the priest cleared her throat and they both looked at him. "Can we start?" He asked, they just nodded and faced back at each other. Sakura handed them a paper. "Read this. This will be a guide. And Good luck in getting married." Sakura said and giggled after saying the word 'Married'. Riku started talking. Tenten and Neji just stared at each other. The other basketball players heard that someone requested Neji and Tenten in the Marriage booth, so they all headed quickly to the Marriage Booth to watch him. After a few moments, it's the time for them to say their vows to each other. Tenten started reading the paragraph, which is their vow to each other...

"I, **Tenten Hashimoto** take you **Neji Hyuga**, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Tenten said while holding Neji's right hand and slips the fake diamond ring into his ring finger, the girls including Sakura, Ino and Temari yelled and jumped. The other boys and basketball players that hangs out with Tenten sometimes are cheering them, including Coach Gai and the other teacher that are passing by the scene.

Tenten blushed and smiled. Neji smiled. _She's smiling that smile_...he thought. _He's smiling that smile...his smile was different_, she thought.

It was now Neji's turn to say his vow to Tenten. He blushed a little before starting to read his lines...

"I, **Neji Hyuga**, take you **Tenten Hashimoto**, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Neji said as he slips the ring into her ring finger. Tenten blushed as he said those words, she kinda imagined that they're getting married...for real. Neji couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"I know pronounce you...husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Riku said. "Kiss!" The girls chant. "Kiss her, Neji! Don't be a fun sucker!" Sakura and Ino yelled while jumping. Neji sighed as he smiled and looked at Tenten whose blushing like a tomato. He couldn't stop himself from laughing, because it's the first time he saw his tomboyish GIRLFRIEND blush like that. "Can I, my wedded best friend?" Neji smiled at him. "S-sure." Tenten nodded with a smile, still blushing. The girls screamed louder and the boys chanted more when Neji slowly move his face towards to Tenten's face. Tenten just closed her eyes. The distance of their lips are just a few inches.

Neji touched her cheeks and finally kissed her for like..._1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..._10 seconds. Both of them are quite surprised that they almost kissed for more than 5 seconds. Neji was just suppose to kiss her for 2-3 seconds. As they broke the kiss, everyone in that scene screamed because of that some kind of a romantic scene. Tenten didn't expect Neji would kiss her for more than 5 seconds. They just both smiled at each other. As Neji looked at his friends, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and the other teachers that are watching them, "I love you..." Tenten whispered. Neji didn't heard what she said because it's too noisy.

* * *

Tenten was sitting in a bench in the pool area of their campus, wearing her black swimsuit and swimming cap. She's putting some sun block before starting her training. Neji just walked out of the basketball court and spotted Tenten near the swimming pool and spotted Tenten in the pool area. He ran towards to Tenten to surprise her. He tiptoed towards to Tenten's back and covered her eyes. Tenten touched those hands who covered. "Neji." She guessed.

Neji removed his hands on her eyes and sit beside her. "How'd you know it was me?" Neji asked. "I know the texture and size of you hands." Tenten said. "Hn." Neji muttered. "How's training? Ready for the competition?" Tenten asked as she puts the bottle of sunblock to her backpack. "Fine. I guess not yet. I still need to train more." Neji replied. "How about you? Are you ready for the swimming, archery and fencing competition." Neji asked. "In Archery, I guess I'm ready. Fencing, not yet sure, because I heard that the new student from the Seniors is great at Fencing. In swimming, I guess not yet." Tenten said. "Don't worry, win or lose, at least you did your best." Neji tried to cheer her up. "Thanks." Tenten smiled.

Two girls from the swimming team are walking and spotted them. "Hey, Neji!" Hikari called him, she's one of Neji's fan girls. Neji and Tenten looked at them. "Hn." Neji muttered. "I watch your wedding scene a while ago and it was so cool." Hikari blurted. "Yeah, Tenten, congratulations! I didn't expect that a lesbian would actually get married." The other girl named Yoko said and they both laughed. As usual they're making fun of her. They saw Neji glaring at them. "I'm not a lesbian." Tenten said while giving them a "Get lost before I drown you in the pool" look. "Playing basketball and doing some other boyish activities and becoming unfashionable, doesn't mean I'm a homosexual moron." Tenten added and glared at them. The two girls just nodded and ran away from them.

Neji smirked at Tenten and placed his arm on around her shoulders. "That's my girlfriend!" Neji said. "Brave like a real guy." He added. "Tenten, come on! We'll start!" Kurenai their swimming coach called her. "I gotta go. See you later, boyfriend!" Tenten said and jumps off from the bench.

* * *

Tenten just got home from school. She dropped her backpack in the couch. "I'm home, Sis!" She yelled. She's wearing her black leather blouse, black pants and red high cat converse again. She heard a footsteps that was coming down from the staircase. "Hey, Tennie! How's school?" Her 23 year-old sister Zenzen approached her. "Well, there's no classes for today and just training." Tenten said and lay on the couch. "Really? Just training? As far as I know you and Neji got married." Zenzen chuckled. Tenten's eyes widened. Her facial expression was like "How did you know about it?!". "Your classmate Sakura Haruno posted some photos of the school fair and I saw some pictures of you and Neji on the marriage booth. And Ino and Temari tweeted a photo of you and Neji." Zenzen said.

"Those girls." Tenten scoffed. "So...what did you feel? What did you felt when you got married to him?" Zenzen asked. Tenten was thinking of an answer. She felt happy that time, but as the same time she also felt sad because she knew that Neji thinks that it was just for fun after all. For Tenten, that moment when she was with him in the Marriage Booth was one of the most memorable moment with Neji in her life. "Happy, but still sad because...still stuck in the friend zoned, sis." Tenten tried to hide his emotions.

Zenzen sighed in relief and sat beside her sister. "Tenten...it's okay. I understand your feelings for him. Ever since you two are kids, I can sense and notice that you really have feelings for him." Zenzen said. "What if he founds out? What if he doesn't feels the same way? What if he stays away from me? You know that he's my only friend at school." Tenten said sadly. "Don't think about that. Tenten, you can't hide your feelings for him forever. One day he'll found out about it. No secrets can be hid forever." Her sister said. Tenten just nodded with a sigh. "I'll just go to my room and change my clothes." Tenten said as she stands up from the couch and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Tenten and Zenzen's parents died in a car accident when Tenten was 10 years old. That's why her sister took the responsibility to take care of her until she get married. Everything that was suppose to be the responsibility of her parents was passed to her. Even the guidance that was suppose to be given by their parents to Tenten was passed to her.

* * *

Tenten was looking at those pictures of her and Neji in Ino's facebook profile. ***Click-Save image as-Save-Print* **She printed 3 pictures of her and Neji in the Marriage booth. Their official Wedding picture, when they are saying their vows while exchanging rings and when Neji kissed her. It was her first kiss! And her wish had come true. That the man she love would be the one who'll take her first kiss. She pulled the drawer in her desk and grabbed a small notebook that was designed with flowers and cute colorful ribbons and it says "My Diary" on it.

She opened her diary. There are a few notes about her memorable days and moments of her life with her BOYFRIEND (Best friend). She only write in her diary when she had another memorable moment with Neji. Every entry has a pictures of them. There are also pictures of them when they're still kids. Pictures of them playing basketball, skateboarding, biking and other stuffs they usually do together.

_ January 14, 2014_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hey, diary! I have something to share with you again! Did you know...Neji and I were married...but not for real of course XD. And that would never happen. I was just walking through the corridors of our campus when someone take me to the marriage booth. They made me wear a white cocktail dress and a short veil with tiara. As I look at myself in the mirror, I appreciate myself. Deep inside of me, I feel beautiful. Would Neji love me if I would be fashionable?_

_Every second I always remember the time when I walked in the aisle, walking towards to my handsome groom and he's waiting for me. I was wondering what he felt and thought that time as he watched me walking in the aisle while holding a bouquet of flowers. The moment I reached the altar and we're both facing at each other, it felt like the world stopped and it's like we're the only persons in the world. My heart started beating fast, I was so speechless and butterflies in my stomach. And I couldn't also stop myself from blushing. Then, the moment he kissed me...that's the moment when my world really stopped. I thought he would only kiss me for 2-3 seconds, just a smack. But, I was kinda surprised when he kissed me for like 8-10 seconds, maybe. __As he broke our kiss, all my emotions and feelings started to combine that I almost didn't know what to do and what to say that time. But, all I know is I told him that I love him, even though I know that he didn't heard it because the crowd was so noisy. _

_I always wonder if Neji has also feelings for me. I'm always thinking of confessing my true feelings for him because I'm kinda assuming that he feels the same way. But, I also realized that, what if he doesn't? What if he only sees me as his friend? What if I confessed him, but he doesn't feel the same way? If that happens, everything might change. Our friendship. I would choose our friendship than my feelings and love for him. I also realized that it is so hard to love him...if only I could fell out of love from him, but I can't? My heart keeps saying..."Fight for your feelings". What does that even mean? Fight? I knew Neji doesn't feels the same way, so why bother fighting for my feelings for him?_

_Anyway, I'll just continue next time. =)_

_Tenten Hashimoto,_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter =( And I hope you like this story. I'm just inspired by my real life best friend story. And sorry if there are several wrong grammars and spellings.**

**Love you guys! :***


End file.
